


面向未来

by DearRandall



Series: 第二次机会 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Gen, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Cap is full of shit, Team Tony
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearRandall/pseuds/DearRandall
Summary: 《第二次机会》是关于Tony和Howard的，所以我们没有看到Maria对整个事情的看法。现在轮到她了。





	面向未来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Facing the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208141) by [Ana (Anafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafandom/pseuds/Ana). 

> 发生在《第二次机会》大约一周后。  
我改变了续集的顺序。这是第二个，而《 One Down（第一个被清算）》现在是第三个，按时间顺序排列故事。
> 
> 警告：流产提及。

Maria看着Tony给她的平板电脑上的家具目录。Friday根据他们的讨论帮忙筛选了一些她可能喜欢的项目。她习惯于跟Friday说话，就好像AI是一个真实的人一样-有点奇怪，因为Friday并不实际的存在于某个地方，所以Maria根本不知道应该看哪里，但如果不是这样，Maria永远不会猜到她是一个计算机程序。Tony做的事情真的很令人惊叹。Friday的建议看起来不错，Maria花了几分钟时间制定计划。这套公寓当然很好，但是如果她要永久的住在这里，她会想给给这儿来点自己的设计，而且Howard和Tony都没有反对。相反，他们挺鼓励她的，估计是为了让她找点事干。

实际上，她对此表示感谢。她仍然很难接受她已经死了并在30年后复活的这个想法。她竭尽全力不去想自己已经死了，和那个杀了他们的男人-我亲爱的上帝，那个曾经是Howard的朋友的人-尽管这不是总能奏效的。白天通常有事情要做，有人可以聊天-Howard，Tony，Friday，Tony的朋友-因此很容易保持专注，而在晚上却又是另一回事。昨天，她曾问过Banner博士（Bruce，他让她这么称呼）要了一些安眠药，因为她已经厌倦了噩梦。希望他们会有所帮助，这样她能感到轻松一些。

“你认为新家具需要多长时间才能送到？Friday”

“取决于您的订购，Stark夫人，但应该就在这几天。最多一周。除非需要现做。可能会迟一些，但我们可以让他们赶工。”

Maria考虑了一下，她其实并不着急。她告诉了Friday她的选择，并让AI自行进行必要的安排。Friday向她保证没问题，她的工作职责之一就是监督大厦里所有事务并照顾住户需求-她可以使用Tony的帐户付款并安排一切必要的事情。

搞定这些事后，Maria去厨房开始准备晚餐。虽然点餐既实用又简单，但有时她还是想要亲自下厨-毕竟这是目前看来她所熟悉的事情，而且无论如何她也没什么事情。她喜欢在基金会工作，但那份工作现在显然已经不复存在了。在重新装修完成后，她将不得不再找一种兴趣爱好或某种东西来消磨时间。

Tony今天整天都在开会，讨论他所说的“ 协议问题”。看到他为自己做得的相当不错，以及他认真承担了责任，这都使她感到自豪。Howard在实验室里，探索摆弄着新鲜事物（Friday承诺她会一直盯着他，这样他就不会受伤了–Maria知道她丈夫在玩新玩具时会是什么样子，没有安全方面也不总是一个问题）。她也为他感到骄傲，为了他与Tony共同努力去解决问题。很高兴看到他有一些有意思的事干。他已经很久没这么高兴过了。她曾尝试过让他放松一些，把部分工作交给别人，别太辛苦，但没有成功，他很固执，多次的失败后，她放弃了。在过去的几年中他逐渐变得满腹牢骚令人嫌弃，所以很高兴看到他又一次变得轻松了起来。

千层面的材料在拿起锅子和餐具之前就已经摆好了-她没法忍受凌乱的工作空间了（这是她停止进Howard办公室的原因之一。他可能是个天才，但我亲爱的上帝，他都没法有条理的拯救他的生命*。上帝才知道在遇到那个形象整洁、能把面前所有事情控制在可控水平内的Jarvis之前，他乱成什么样子。她真想念Jarvis）。她准备了家庭晚餐，所以他们有机会聊聊天随便保证没人会错过，因为Tony大部分时间都忙于他的工作，而Howard对未来的技术过于热切，现在他和Tony说话的说话都在分心在其他事情上。【吐槽《二次机会》第一章，霍华德毫无计划然后玛丽亚一直逼着他制定计划】

她仍然有很多需要了解的，Tony的生活（以及世界）以及Tony给他们的没有那么令人愉快的学习大纲*（更准确地说，这能告诉她，她家宝贝的生命处于危险之中的次数多的可怕） ，但Tony请求她等他有时间亲自告诉她，所以她尊重他。在轻松的环境中边吃晚饭边谈话会更容易，而且这还可以确保Tony能吃上一顿像样的饭。Friday告诉她，他现在已经终于能记住好好吃饭了（这暗示着曾有段时间他没好好吃饭），但是如果她能亲眼看到他吃饭的话，这会使一颗母亲的心好受一点–他仍然看起来有点不服管教。其他复仇者成员偶尔也会加入他们的行列，尽管今晚只有他们三个。明晚他们终于有机会见到Potts小姐了，Maria真的相当期待这个。【Cliff's notes：阿瑾我特意上网查了一下，差点以为是指什么写了一半的笔记】

一切准备就绪后，Maria坐在沙发上放松了一下，看了会儿新闻，尽管她知道在Tony的要求下Friday过滤掉了一些东西。Friday尝试着尽量的介绍背景，但Maria还是对很多名人八卦和一些政治评论不太了解。一条新闻提到有人好像在秘鲁看到前复仇者成员，尽管报道称这是一个骗局。但Friday还是在Maria获得更多信息之前换了台。

“看场电影怎么样，Stark夫人？”

Maria看着Friday明显的试图分散她的注意力。“好吧，Friday。”不过，她不会拖的太久。她不喜欢被当成大人谈话时需要离开房间的孩子。

》》》  
Howard和Tony从电梯里走出来，友好的讨论着什么，脸和手上沾满了油渍（他们干了什么？Tony不应该在开会吗？）。Maria案子微笑着看着他们-很高兴终于能看到他们和平相处。他们走到桌子旁，心不在焉的对她点点头。在他们伸手去碰到食物之前，她大声的清了清嗓子。

“妈妈？” Tony伸出的双手停了下来。想到她错过他这么多年，还是很痛苦，现在他甚至不再是她记忆里的那个笨拙的少年，她得试着积极一点。

“你们两个得先去洗个手，搞的好脏。”当他们检查自身并意识到她是对的时，她甚至没有费心掩饰自己的恶趣味。

“对不起妈妈。”他有些羞涩的对她笑了笑，起身去洗手间。Howard跟随他。

Maria深情地摇了摇头，坐下等待她的男孩们。

这些天来晚餐是一件令人愉快的事情，没有大喊大叫或死气沉沉。她曾感到相当绝望-在她死前的日里-因为那两个人从来没有停止战斗。现在很高兴看到她的祈祷终于得到了回应，哪怕是他们死了并复活后才得以实现。毕竟Maria是一个务实的人，如果有什么能奏效……好吧，谁在乎它有多不寻常？（尽管她现在开始做噩梦了）。

“妈妈？”

“怎么了甜心？”

Tony看上去很紧张，双手折磨着手中的餐巾。“我……嗯，所以有一些事情我应该告诉你，一些被我整理……掩饰了的东西。”他和Howard交换了一个眼神，后者看上去竟然也很紧张。奇了怪了。

Maria斜倚在椅子上，思索了一下。不管是什么事，显然Howard已经知道。她忍不住感到有点被忽视，他们有秘密瞒着她，但是她知道他们有很多话得对彼此述说，他们得亲自去完成，去找到自己的位置。从Tony一生中所展现的一点点东西，Maria知道还有很多潜在的难题要告诉他们，从他差点死去的那一刻开始。她的男孩随时有被人弄死的危险，她得试着不让这件事困扰到她-毕竟，他不仅是为了有趣才去战斗，而且还在努力的去保护世界。他是一个英雄，即便她还是更希望他能得到一份更安全的工作。但这不是她能决定的。她以为自己会需要更多时间才能习惯于把她的小男孩当成一个大人，但是……好吧。他们已经在这儿了。

“行吧甜心。我们为什么不去客厅里？我们会更舒服的。”

Maria和Howard坐在沙发上。Tony坐在扶手椅上，然后立刻又站了起来。他深吸一口气，坐下来看着他们。

“好吧，首先我现在很好，所以别担心，好吗？”

Maria点点头，尽管这对她即将听到的事情来说似乎是一个非常不好的信号。Howard握紧拳头，什么也没说。

“好吧。行吧，我之前说过我被恐怖分子绑架了。因此，事情其实是这么发生的……呃……Obadiah一直在向他们出售SI的武器，他决定让我起开别挡了他的路，所以他付钱给他们让他们在阿富汗的武器演示中搞死我。只是他们没杀了我，他们希望我为他们制造武器。”

Maria听到了每一个字，但完全没有理解。Obadiah？Obadiah曾试图杀了她的宝贝？尽管她从未真正地喜欢过他多少-她讨厌她那肮脏的气势-这……不。他怎么能？还向恐怖分子出售武器？我亲爱的上帝 ……

Maria花了好一会儿才意识到Tony已经停止说话了，正奇怪地看着她。“妈妈？”

Obadiah曾试图杀她儿子。为了钱，只是为了钱。或许还为了避免发现他的非法交易。“他现在在哪里？”她问。监狱，她希望如此。

“呃，他死了。”

“很好。”她转向Howard。他没有感到惊讶，他已经知道这一点。上帝，听到这个消息他一定觉得非常。。。他把那个男人当朋友，信任他……凭良心说Maria曾经确实不怎么信任他。她认识许多像他这样的男人，他们以为自己很特别，就因为他们有钱。他倒是向来对她很有礼貌。不过，发脾气是一回事，但成为一个杀人犯或者叛徒？那完全是另外一回事。那个王八蛋怎么敢威胁她儿子？“他怎么死的？”

“呃，他……他被炸了，差不多是这个感觉。他给自己建造了一套战甲并使用了……好吧，他偷了我的反应堆作为电源。我想他完全没意识到那挺蠢的。我的意思是用战甲攻击我。行吧，这一切，真的。无论如何，我们打了起来……我赢了，我想。整个过程都被掩盖了，某种意义上。神盾也在那儿。他们…Coulson特工帮助Pepper离开Obie。有很多关于他一直在做的事情的证据，但是由于他已经死了……”他耸了耸肩。“最后我们清理了SI的建筑，还把挺多人都关进了监狱。”

“我去他妈的狗日的，”Howard说，Maria对此表示非常赞同。

“他伤害到你了吗？”当Tony皱眉时，她阐述道。“他真的伤到你了吗？我的意思是亲手那种。”，事实上付钱让别人去干脏活要容易得多，但要他亲自动手……

“哇哦，呃。是啊。他……把反应堆拿出来了。我在我的心脏被划成碎片之前，搞到了旧的那个。”

“什么？！”Howard大吼。Tony一定没有给他所有细节。

“嘿，冷静点。我现在很好，还记得吗？”这没有Tony想的那样令人安慰。

“告诉我们发生了什么事，甜心。” Maria轻轻地说，尽管显然这会让他们做更多的噩梦。

接下来Tony告诉他们关于他被恐怖分子用SI武器击中，在山洞中醒来，胸部装着块汽车电池以防止弹片进入他的心脏。他向他们讲述了关于那个拯救了他的性命并帮助他制造出战甲的人，以及他为拯救自己的生命而建造的小型电弧反应堆。关于建造钢铁侠战甲去夺回他的武器并且保护人民。关于他决定停止制造武器的强烈反对以及Obie的第二次谋杀未遂。Maria一直坐在那里，愤怒和绝望在她体内积累，无法宣泄，因为所涉人员均已死亡。她现在没什么能干的了，也无法保护她的宝贝。她没用。完全没有任何用。

她没有意识到自己在哭，直到她感觉到Tony的胳膊抱住了她，听到他的声音在耳边。

“妈妈。妈妈，拜托，没事了，妈妈，拜托别哭啦。”

她拥抱这他；她那个独自经历了那么多的小男孩。

“对不起，宝贝，我很抱歉。我们应该在那去保护你的。”

Tony抱住她的背，在沙发上坐到她旁边。“没事了，妈妈。我现在没事了，一切都结束了。现在一切都很好。”

这没有帮助。她仍然觉得自己当他失望了。她的宝贝儿子，被他信任的男人欺骗背叛。Stane已经死了，这对他是一件好事，因为现在她真想高兴的徒手勒死那个男人，而且一点心理负担没有。

》》》  
正如她所预料的那样，即使安眠药也无法消除当晚的噩梦。清晨Maria发现自己一直盯着纽约的天空。Tony提供的心理治疗师表示她每天都在好转。但她不确定她是不是真的在好转。

“睡不着？”Howard问，在巨大的窗户前和她坐在一起。

她没有回答，仍然凝视着天空。

“Maria。来吧。”

“什么？我该怎么办？”她转向他的方向。她的视线有些模糊。

他像她一样无助地站在那里，有点迷茫。

“我们应该怎么办？”她再次问。

Howard摇了摇头，拥抱着她。“我不知道。我想干掉某些人，但我不能。即使我可以，这也不会改变任何东西。现在无事可做。这真让我发疯，但是...操她的，我们现在又有了一个机会。在苦难中挣扎不会有任何帮助。”

他当然是对的。他们不应该做任何事情，因为没有事可做。过去是过去。现在只有未来很重要。

但还是很难。

“还有，我真不想这么说，但还有更多。”

“更多什么？”她问，退后一步揉了揉眼睛。她就知道，但她一点也不想知道。

“更多的糟心事，更多的背叛。你得……”他叹了口气。“我们得保持头脑清醒，Maria。否则我们会疯了的。”

她深吸了一口气。“告诉我。”

“Tony说他想亲自告诉你。”

“不，我被像个孩子一样对待。我知道那些关于我们儿子的事情，你来告诉我。我有知情权。他也是我儿子。”

他犹豫了片刻，然后再次叹了口气，把她带到沙发上。“这不好。”

“是的，我自己已经弄清楚了这点，谢谢。就直接告诉我。”她所恐惧的事情无论如何已经有一部分成为了现实，现在她想知道另一部分，像撕掉创可贴一样，直接搞定。让她继续想像更多的恐怖事情降临在她的小男孩身上，这无济于事。

尽管她试图做好自己的准备，但她听到的事情仍然像子弹一样重伤了她。那些人、那些前复仇者联盟的人怎么能对本应该成为朋友的人做了如此可怕的事情？还有那些他们应该去保护的人？显然，他们不认为Tony是一个朋友，那个……上帝，这激怒了她。她记得Tony年幼寂寞的小样子，他没法与他的同龄人沟通，他却强行摆出一副无所谓的样子告诉她没有人来参加他的生日聚会这种事根本不值一提。当时她想哭，但她却强行微笑着对他说，他们将在一起度过愉快的时光，只有家人那种。但这不公平。噢亲爱的上帝。

她不知道他们在那里呆了多久。直到太阳开始升起将天空涂成柔和的蓝色。这是一个很可爱的景象，但没人在意。这真的无法想象，太阳仍然像往常一样升起，而她的心却被撕的粉碎。她甚至没有愤怒的余地，只有悲伤。她感到浑身都在疼，好像被殴打成了一滩浆糊一样-就像她的宝贝一样。

当Howard知道一切伤害过他们宝贝的事情的时候，他勃然大怒、大声咒骂过，但现在他像她一样坐在那里，疲惫不堪也悲痛欲绝。

她发誓，有一天，那些人会为此付出代价。

》》》  
Maria坐在扶手椅上，凝视着太空。她一直没能回去睡觉。她不知道该如何看待Howard告诉她的一切。Tony所信任的人似乎对他都不可思议的冷酷无情。

Maria所了解的美国队长的全是战时宣传，Howard向她讲述了关于那人的一些故事。战争爆发时，她还是个孩子，她的母亲一直担心他们的意大利血统会给他们带来麻烦。她的父亲竭尽所能的不让自己对当时的意大利政权表现出赞同，他到处谴责Mussolini，并说他很高兴自己能够在战争开始之前离开。人们有时仍会怀疑地看着他们，为此Maria学会了保持低着头。

在她附近的女孩疯狂迷恋这美国队长，但是Maria从不关心他。她不得不承认他确实长的足够英俊，但是肌肉发达向来不吸引她。她永远也想不出跟他进行任何对话–他可能只想谈论战争和可怕的事情。当他被宣布死亡的时候，大多数社区都为之哀悼，Maria认为人们对他如此大惊小怪真是太可怕了。还有许多人也死了，包括她的一些邻居，他们都是去打仗去了，再也没有回来的。怎么他比谁都重要？

她通过Howard认识了Rogers的几个战友。除了Peggy Carter（尽管Maria因为知道自己永远无法了解Howard的某一方面而对她有些不满）之外，她从未真正喜欢过他们中的任何一个。他们谈到过一个伟大的人，为世界献出了生命（她一直认为还有成千上万的人也奉献了生命）。Rogers不可能像人们认为的那样完美，尽管显而易见的是她从未向任何人表达过这种想法。如果他们想这样想念自己死去的朋友，那么，这又有什么危害？

显然是很多危害，因为即使这个人复活了，人们仍然认为他不会做错事。

问题是，人们会有缺陷。每一个人。没有人能做到完美，或者一直都是正确的。这根本不可能。如果Maria说一直讨厌的一件事，那就是人们总把自己看太重而对过于轻视别人。她的父亲一直是这样，俯视着她（和她的母亲），因为她是一个女人，同时对他遇到的任何有钱人都赞不绝口。他总是自认高人一等，从来没有认真对待过她-最终因为他拒绝听取她的建议而破产（因为正如他已经清楚地表明过的，没有女人，哪怕是受过教育的女人，比他一个男人更了解生意）。行吧，那他活该。

他一直以为她在嫁给Howard后就觉得他赢了，因为他一直告诉她，取得学位是在浪费时间，她只需要一个丈夫（好像女人唯一的价值就是为男人服务）。他曾以为这将是他轻松赚钱，结束所有财务问题的捷径。上帝，她曾为此相当恼火–就好像她决定结婚跟他有什么关系似的，就好像她没有能力为自己做出什么有利于自己的决定似的。可惜，Maria可丝毫没有帮助他的意思。在她的建议下，Howard一毛钱都没有给她父亲，最后他不得不宣布破产。她绝不是故意报复，这仅仅是因为对Howard来讲，投资他父亲那注定完蛋的企业绝对是个无比糟糕的想决定。Howard不像她父亲，他尊重她，充分的听取她的建议。他并不总是同意她的观点，但在他作出决定之前，总会先听听她的意见，仔细思考她的意见。

Steve Rogers跟她的父亲一样，向来不注重别人的观点，也不关心别人，除了那些可以用来为他自己谋取利益人（就像她父亲试图利用她那样） 。在所谓的“内战”期间，那些为Rogers站队的人可能会觉得他们自己正在做正确的事，因为Rogers说是正确的，但他们最终会意识到，他们抛弃了他们的生活却毫无回报。如果他们蠢到能盲目地追随这那个人，那么他们活该。Maria会发誓他们会为他们自己的愚蠢付出代价。为了她受伤的儿子和其他所有被他们践踏过的人。她从不认为美国队长会比任何人都好，她确信现在也他妈一样。

》》》  
Maria第一次怀孕的时候，她做了近百万个计划。虽然她从未告诉过任何人，但她一直希望是一个女孩（即使她知道Howard更喜欢男孩）。她一直都高兴且相当兴奋，然后一切都崩塌了。流产后即使医生告诉她那些事情有时仅仅是意外，她还是在床上躺了整整一天，想知道她到底做错了什么，到底哪里伤了她的宝贝。她很痛苦。虽然Howard表现的很淡定，但她知道他也在伤心。悲痛、愤怒。那几个星期以来他的情绪一直处于一种可怕的状态，而Maria几乎没法忍受他在她周围出现。他们发生了一场激烈的争吵，这次争吵以她哭着离家出走一个月为结尾。她不太确定，但她怀疑Jarvis当时介入并严厉的训了她丈夫一顿，告诉他得振作起来。

第二次，他们都更加谨慎小心，也试着不寄予太大的希望。但还是，当她再次流产时，它的伤害与第一次一样深。

在那之后她去看了很多医生，她和Howard都参加了各种检查，试图找出问题所在。但是他们一无所获。

当她第三次怀孕时，她开始恐惧的觉得她也会失去这个。在那个时候她已经不在意到底是男孩还是女孩了，她只希望是一个健康的孩子。她遵循了每个医生的建议，吃了他们告诉她的所有东西，并且按照医嘱大部分时间都待在床上。Howard雇用了护士24小时陪着她，随时监控着她和宝宝的发育进程。她一直处于紧张状态。最终，在怀孕后期，流产的机会大幅度降低，她终于松了一口气，但还是保持着警惕。

尽管每个人都尽了最大的努力，Tony仍然比预产期早出生了几周。幸运的是，他足够健康，而这就是她所在意的全部。

Maria第一次把宝宝抱在自己的怀里时，她觉得自己是世界上最幸福的女人。这是她的小男孩，小小的手指和小小的脚趾，头上还有一小团黑发。他有着漂亮的棕色眼睛和全世界最可爱的小脸蛋。她看着她的小男孩，完全陷入了那种柔软的情绪。她知道这一切都是值得的。（她非常非常热切地感谢着上帝，因为她不认为自己还能将这一切再来一次；这感觉像是她的最后一次机会，但她做到了。）

现在看着他可真是苦乐参半，他在她看不见的地方已经长大了。她记忆里的他是在可怕的夜晚她最后一次见到他的时候：17岁，努力不表现出他和父亲的争吵让他有多么沮丧。她真想把他俩的头摁着撞到一起。她当时希望在他们的假期后Howard的心情会好点。现在回想起来，她觉得她应该在多干点什么来弥合他们之间的隔阂，也许她应该坚持让他们坐下来聊一聊，而不是让他们气呼呼的走开然后各自去各自的角落里默默舔抵伤口。

事实是，就像她非常的爱她的小男孩，Tony一直是他父亲深爱的儿子。他是那么的像Howard，这总是让她觉得她仿佛永远都没法接近他。他一刻不停的说着他正建造的东西，但Maria听懂五分之一的词。无论如何，她都尽力去倾听并给予赞扬和鼓励，但她至少有一半的时间都会感到失落。

当他还是个小婴儿的时候，还没有什么问题，她会花几个小时陪着他，凝视着他的一举一动。当她为他弹钢琴，为他轻轻地唱歌时他只会微笑，那种可爱的小婴儿的笑容。然后当他三岁时，他已经开始学习阅读，她开始意识到她的小男孩继承了他父亲的才智。从那时起，她就知道他将会与他渐行渐远。

仍然，她现在发现（正所谓，事后诸葛亮），她对Tony与Howard之间的亲密程度的嫉妒要比她自己想象的还要深。也许她想让她的儿子更亲近自己以至于她没那么尽力的去帮助两个顽固的男人解决他们的问题。这可不是一个令人高兴的想法。她得和心理治疗师谈谈了。

需要做的事和需要反思的事都很多。如果这次她那时做出了不同的决定，事情会不会好一点？她会更多的帮助Tony一点吗？这会对他以后的生活形成一点改变吗？尽管她理智上知道这种想法毫无意义，但她还是情不自禁的去思考。Tony遭受了太多的悲伤和痛苦……而她却没在他身边。当他出生时，她就暗自发誓说自己会永远陪着他，但她没有。很显然这并不是一个理性的想法，她意识到了，但是它一直萦绕在她脑海里，困扰她。如果她自己的母亲在她长大后重生，她的母亲会有同样的感觉吗？（Maria的母亲在她14岁时去世了，只比Tony小一点点）。

“Stark夫人？”Friday问道，这吓到了她。

Maria叹了口气，试着把那些想法抛开。“怎么了，Friday？”

“请谅解，夫人，但我认为你可能会想分散一下注意力。制定一个晚餐计划，怎么样？”

“是啊，谢谢，Friday。是个好主意。”

》》》  
经过一番思考，Maria再次决定自己做饭。Friday是对的，她现在比以往任何时候都更需要分散注意力，免她发现自己陷入另一种毫无帮助的沮丧的自我抛弃状态。他们今晚会见到Potts女士，所以她认为做点家常饭会更好。据她了解，在过去的几周中，Potts女士一直为了搞定公司的一些重要交易而忙于商务会议和海外出差。担任CEO是一项艰巨的工作，Maria能想象到这对女性可没有优待。很高兴看到现在女性也可以现在担任CEO。从她听到的所有消息以及Tony告诉他们的消息来看，Potts女士的干的非常漂亮。根据Friday的说法，在过去的三十年中，女性平等方面的情况有所改善，但理完全的平等还有一段距离。

Maria在选择其他女士会喜欢的东西时询问了Friday的意见。留下良好的第一印象应该很重要，更何况Potts女士对Tony来说意义重大，哪怕他们已经分手了。随着晚餐计划的进行，Maria还花了一些时间决定穿什么衣服。她的衣橱比以前更端庄了，但Friday还是搭配出了一些可爱的服装（并从储藏室拿回了她的珠宝）。她早晚得必须去购物。也许她可以邀请Potts女士。Maria的时尚感可能早已过时，她可能需要点建议。而且这也是一个超棒的借口能花时间跟Potts女士在一起并更好地了解她。Tony的其他朋友倒是更容易在一起共度时光，因为他们都住在大厦里。

自从她跟Howard在一起后，她就给Howard搭配各种服装。从结婚开始后她就这么干了-她认为这是妻子的责任-直到他们之间隔阂太深从而让她开始不乐意这么干了（她其实有点希望Howard会注意到这个并问问她怎么回事，但他没有）。

就在Potts女士即将到底的时候，一切都准备就绪。Howard从工作间回来，洗了个澡，穿好衣服，同时和她聊着那些来自未来的奇迹。这让她笑了起来，她回想起了他们过去的日常生活中那些美好的时光-不是谈论未来那部分，是他热情地向她讲述着他的工作，与她分享这些事情，即使她能做的一切只是点头和向他微笑。

Tony和Potts女士一起进来，他的脚步有些紧张。

“妈妈爸爸，这是Pepper。Pepper，这是爸爸妈妈。”

Potts女士比Maria所见的照片和录像要美丽的多。她洋溢着自信的气息，她的衣服和头发都非常完美。一个有成就的成功女人。

Maria热情地对她微笑，吻了她的脸颊。“非常荣幸的认识你，Potts女士，我们听到了许多关于你的精彩事。”

“叫我Pepper就好。” Pepper说到，微笑着同Howard握了握手。“也很高兴认识你。”

“来坐下吧。”Maria带着Pepper坐到沙发上并给了她一杯饮品（苹果汽水，因为她扔了公寓里所有的酒–她可不想Howard陷入诱惑）。

“当Tony告诉我你们回来了的时候，我不得不说这很令我震惊。我承认我有点怀疑这个。”

考虑到所有的事情，Maria可没法怪她。她回答说：“对我们来说也很震惊。” 实际上，现在还在震惊（好像每天都更震惊一点）。“这得花点时间去适应。”

“是啊，我想也是。如果有什么我能让你更轻松的事情，请告诉我。”

很好，这是一个很好的机会，Maria想。“实际上，如果你不太忙，我想问你帮一个忙。”

“当然。”

“好吧哇哦，我需要一些新衣服，但我还没没有彻底了解当前的时尚。”

Pepper笑了。“哦，这会是我的荣幸。”

“哇哦，我现在开始担心了，”Tony温柔地看着他们。“我觉得把她俩放在一起对我来说可什么不是好的兆头。”

“世界不是围着你转的，Tony。我敢肯定你妈妈和我会有很多事可以聊，而且还是跟你一点关系没有的事。”

Maria笑了。“哦，我真喜欢你，Pepper。我们会相处得很好的。”

晚上的剩余的时间都非常愉快。Pepper Potts是个很好的人。Maria为她和Tony之间的分离而感到难过。他们会是一对有爱的夫妻（还可能会有一个可爱的孩子）。很明显，Pepper真的很关心Tony和他为协议与新复仇者联盟所做的工作。Maria很高兴看到Tony有真正的朋友（绝对不是那些认为可以利用他然后殴打他的可怕的人）。她的小男孩与同龄人有隔阂，他一直都太孤独了。Tony现在得到了支持而且全世界也都认同他作为英雄做出的努力与贡献，这相当不错

》》》  
隔天她们就完成了他们的购物探险，Maria非常享受这个。自从几周前第一次见到成年的Tony，被带到大厦后，她就一直没有真正的出去过。当然这并不是说她被禁止离开了，她只是并没有真正想到。适应新环境已经占用了她大部分时间。而且如果说实话，她也有点害怕独自一人-纽约不像以前她所熟悉的那样了。

Maria和Pepper去了几家商店，他们得到了所能得到的最好的接待，Maria终于能够满意的装满她的衣橱。在他们最终确定新身份之前，她没有太多地方可以去，但她喜欢有所准备。她们停下来吃了一顿午餐，谈论了一些普通的话题大部分是关于女权运动的进展。

在吃甜点的时候，她提起了最艰难的话题。

“我知道你和Tony在一起已经有一段时间了，”她尽可能委婉的说道。她不想给她一种她是在批判或者不赞成的印象。

Pepper叹了口气。“情况很复杂。我们尝试了。我们俩都尝试了，但是……我想这不是刻意变成这样的。我爱Tony，我确实爱他。”她认真地看着Maria，好像在担心她不会被相信。

“我知道，亲爱的，我能看出来。”

“但是……这只是……太过了。各种事情一直在发生，越来越糟的事，我……我没法应付。” Pepper垂下眼眸，摆弄着她手里的叉子。

Maria伸出手握住她的手。很遗憾事情最终没被解决，但是Maria可以理解。曾有一段时间，她觉得自己也没法法应付-Howard的疏远，他的秘密，试图阻止一切崩溃的沉重压力-她当时想一走了之。她没有，她有儿子得考虑。她不能去批判Pepper选择最适合她的东西。“我明白。”

Pepper笑了。“你就像Tony总是说的那样可爱。”

“谢谢，亲爱的。”她深吸了一口气。“现在，关于这些不断发生的可怕事情，这个……内战。你认为那些人会被找到吗？”

笑容从Pepper的脸上消失，怒容取代它。“我希望我能对此有所作为，Stark夫人，但是在我们发现他们躲藏的地方之前，我被限制了。Friday和我收集了很多针对他们的证据，因此一旦有机会，我们会依法以最大程度地起诉他们。”

“很高兴知道这个。”

“他们一个都跑不了，我向你保证。”

Maria点点头，他们回到了更愉快的话题上。

》》》  
现在她了解了整个故事，Maria要求Friday向她展示有关内战的新闻片段和故事，以使她对参与其中的政治有更好的了解。她和Howard观看了Tony在事后召开的几次新闻发布会，在会上他谴责了前队友的行为，但没有透露太多细节。确实没有必要，因为公开记录足以判他们有罪。特别是在机场战斗中的影像，当Tony明确且反复地试图以和平方式解决问题，但却随着James那令人绝望的坠落和所受的伤势并以詹姆斯的恐怖跌倒和随后非常严重的伤势失败。

“喂，什么鬼。”Tony走进公寓，看到电视上正在播放的影像。“Friday！”

“抱歉，Boss。他们要求查看全部的新闻报道。”

“你爸已经告诉我发生了什么，Tony。”

“什么？”他对着Howard露出来一个被出卖的表情。“见鬼，爸–”

“我要求他说的。”Maria说着，靠近Tony。“我需要知道。我应该知道。”

“我正准备要告诉你，妈妈。”

“我知道，甜心。我只是想了解到底发生了什么。在你向我们讲了Stane的事情后，我只是想了解全部事情。”她说道“哦，宝贝。”她拥抱他，再一次暗自发誓自己绝对不会离开他。

“没事了，妈妈。我现在很好。”

他现在不好，但她不会去争论这点。

他们一起坐在沙发上，Tony为他们讲了一些有关在前往机场前的准备工作的更多细节。

“所有为什么蜘蛛侠不是正式的复仇者呢？”Maria问，试图转向一个较轻松的话题。

Tony在座位上局促的拧了一下。“哦，嗯……那……呃……行吧，从技术上来讲他才……唔……16岁？”

Maria凝视着他，并且注意到Howard的脸和她的脸一样充满了难以置信的表情。“什么？”

“是的，是啊……这……嗯……”

“你是在告诉我你带了个孩子去参加那场战斗吗？”她指着电视，那仍然停在关于机场战斗的新闻报道上。

“我不知道会打起来！我以为我可以说服他们。他不应该会受到伤害！”

“你是疯了吗？Tony！

“行了，是，这超糟糕，我知道。我当时有点绝望，好吗？我很抱歉。“他像个受虐的孩子那样缩成一团。

“不行，Tony，这还不行。我的天，你在想什么？而且...他还在干着这些。我们不久前还看到他与那个犀牛人打架！”

Tony苦着脸。“他只是……还在参与其中。”

“我懂了。所以你是说这是他的错。”Maria给了他一个非常不赞成的表情。

“不，我没这么说。”

“还有，他父母同意他跟这些超级犯罪作斗争了吗？你跟他们谈过了吗？”

“呃……我想他的父母已经死了。”

“那谁是他的监护人？”

“他姨妈。”

“她知道这一切吗？”

根据他的表情，Maria已经有了答案，但她在怒视着等待他的回答，直到他真正回答为止。“不知道。”

“Tony！”

“他要我不要告诉她！”

“别找借口，Tony。你是这儿的成年人。那个孩子正在危及到他自己，他的姨妈有知情权。你得去他和他的姨妈谈谈，或者就帮我个忙，我去跟他们谈！”

有一段时间房间里一片寂静。Maria偷看了Howard一眼，他向她点了点头。他们对此同一个想法。很好。

“上帝，47岁了，我竟然还是被我妈骂了。”Tony喃喃道。

“哇哦，当你做蠢事的时候……”

Tony皱着眉头。“据记录，那个孩子拥有超级力量和超级速度，而且几乎其他也是超级的。”

“这其实不会改变任何事情，Tony，他还是个孩子。我亲爱的上帝，你在想什么？

“行啊，那你试着阻止他啊。”他有些不高兴地说道。

“哦，我会的，确保不会出错。”她摇了摇头。“每个人都知道他是个未成年吗？”

“我猜是。”

“看来我得跟每个人都谈谈了。”又一次尴尬的停顿后，她继续说。“不过现在我们去吃晚饭吧？怎么样？我今天会想订点什么。”

Tony松了口气，抓住了换话题的机会，开始推荐他们还没有尝试过的他喜欢的餐厅，然后他们都设法放松了一会儿。

》》》  
Maria喘着粗气醒来，坐了起来。灯光暗着，但自动亮了起来，Maria可以把他拿到她周围环境里去。她在大厦里她卧室里。在未来。她感到身边有动静，转头看见Howard正带着担忧的表情看着她。

“抱歉，我没有想吵醒你。”她说道

他耸了耸肩。“我已经醒了。确实也是没法真的睡的不错。”

他们沉默了几分钟，陷入了沉思。

“我只是……”Maria最后讲话。“我一直能看见。那个男人。”

“是啊……”

再次漫长的沉默之后，她感到他紧紧的握住了她手。Maria叹了口气，探身过去让他拥抱了她。

“我不知道该怎么办。”Howard低声说，声音里有着Maria很少听到的脆弱。“我们……走了……30年了。现在一切都不同了。除了我们以外的一切。”

“我想我们也有所不同。”她回答道，她想着她从未经历过的死亡噩梦（因为她没死过）。

“我想在我生命里做的所有事情……之前的……这是……这都不再重要了。好吧，除了和Tony能好好相处。其他的一切……好吧，Tony算是都做到了。在没有我。没有我们的情况下。我知道他会是才华横溢的，但我错过了。我那时不在那儿。” 我们都不在那儿，她想。“而且我是那么的失败，Maria。甚至比我想像的还要失败。”

“我们不能那样想。”尽管她同意。他们对儿子是失败的，在许多方面。有些真的不是他们的错，但有些……“如果我们这样想是会让自己发疯的。我们没法改变过去。如果我们被卡在过去……”她想到人们仍在崇拜美国队长及其领导的方向，在儿子独自一人在遥远的一栋废弃建筑中血流不止的时候。“我们得想想现在。我们现在能做什么。面对未来。这个未来。这话既是要说服他，也是为了说服自己。他们曾进行过同样的对话，不过现在角色互换了，并且在他们真正的说服自己前，可能还有很多次这样的对话。

“我们的第二次机会。”

“是的。”

“去做得更好。变的更好。去……尝试然后解决问题。”

“对。”

大厦之上没有来自都市的喧嚣，公寓里也没有其他人与他们在一起。只有宁静的夜晚和他们忧虑与恐惧的重压。

“我很抱歉”Howard最终说道。“我当时……我当时有时候是个混蛋。很多时候。我……我想变得更好。”

他曾经是个混蛋，但现在似乎已经无关紧要了。她也不是完美的。他们俩都犯了错误，指责不会有任何帮助。

“我们应该一起做点事情。就我们两个人。”像之前他们被害之前计划的那样，他们从未有过的假期，但是有了新的计划。“我们可以出去逛一逛，探索这个新的纽约。”探索他们自己的关系以及现在他们关系的情况。

“是啊，我会喜欢的，”他说。

Maria笑了笑，在他的拥抱里探头去亲吻他。这感觉离他们上一次真正的亲吻已经过去好久了。这不是一个激烈的吻-他们对此都感到疲倦和厌烦-但这很好，就像他们终于回到了彼此同步的时候。

“我们会没事的，”她喃喃道。

“是的，我们会的。”

》》》  
公寓里挤满了人。Maria和Howard，Tony和新复仇者们，Pepper和Happy（Tony的另一个朋友-也是前一任保镖）。甚至Stephen Strange和他奇怪的斗篷也在，当然还有Tony的机器人。他们已经令Maria满意的完成了所有新家具的布置，井然有序的在他们该在的地方，所以现在他们在举行一个小的庆祝会。一个开放的房子。

每个人似乎都很享受，吃饭，喝酒和聊天。Howard与Bruce在讨论一些事情，兴高采烈的比划着手势，而Happy在教Vision如何混合（非酒精的）鸡尾酒。Pepper和Hope在帮助James做饭*。Tony正在与Strange聊天，并在他其中一个平板上向他展示了一些东西。机器人似乎在和有感情的斗篷玩抛接球（物品在某种意义上来讲拥有生命对她来说仍然很奇怪），这是一种奇怪却又可爱至极的景象。喧闹活泼，Maria发现自己完全沉浸在种良好的氛围里。她感觉自己已经有一百万年没这么放松过了，哪怕她现在只是从她现居世界的现实中暂时逃避。【helping James with the food：阿瑾我……罗迪残的不是手吧？所以这到底是个什么状态？】

现在，她可不想去思考那些破事，痛苦或背叛。她只想看着自己所关心的人–她的家人，也包括新认识的人-她真是非常非常高兴。她想让Tony开心一点，身边能拥有许多朋友，能提醒他，尽管经历了所有的这些苦难，他仍然坚强。看到Howard以他多年来没有的方式微笑，终于能够放松下来，变回她多年前认识的那个男人，聪明风趣对生活充满热情。哪怕这不会持续太久，但现在她有了这一刻，这一刻完美的欢乐时光。

她笑着在房间的另一侧看向她儿子的眼睛。他报以微笑的给了她一个Wink，眼睛里闪着光芒。

可能是要花一点时间，但她（和所有人）都会没事的。


End file.
